Letters To Daddy
by Alissa-Weasley
Summary: "Dear Daddy, Mummy said your smile gave her butterflies, Why did you let her eat caterpillars? It doesn't seem very healthy" What if Harry had died in the war, and left Hermione with his kid? What happens when her kid wants to write to Daddy? / ONE SHOT.


_A/N; Hi Guys! Did I forget to say I love you all? Well, I do. Thank you so much for your reviews, favourites for "Gryffindor BraverY", I never thought it would get so many! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! Anyways, This is my new fic. What had happened if Harry had died, and left Hermione to deal with their kid? I had writers block when writing this, so please don't expect this to live up to my other stories.  
>Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review before favouriting! <em>

_**Love, Alissa**_

.H/HR.

_Dear Daddy  
>Hi! My name is Lily (Mummy said she named me that because that's the name of your mummy) Monica Potter. I'm only 4 right now, and mummy's writing this letter for me. She says I'm too little to write, but I'm practicing my ABC's. Mummy says you'd be proud of me. I want you to be proud of me, Daddy! I really really do. So I practice every day, so maybe one day I can send you a letter up in heaven and make you smile. Mummy says that's where you are. What is heaven like, Daddy? Is it nice up there? I really really hope it's nice, I want to visit you there someday! Maybe you can send me a picture of what it's like up there. I hope it can be a picture of you smiling, Daddy. Mummy's shown me pictures of you, She says you were really handsome but strange when she first met you. <em>

_Mummy is telling me to take a bath now, Daddy. I'll write to you again soon!  
>I love you Daddy,<em>

_Love, Ally _

_Dear Daddy  
>Its me again. Daddy, Mummy says I'm almost ready to write you a letter! I can't wait, Daddy. I want to write by myself, and send you it! Mummy says it'll make you smile. Today, Uncle Ron and Auntie Ginny came over, and we played Quidditch! Auntie Luna and Uncle Neville couldn't make it, sadly. It was really fun! Mummy always puts a sticking charm on me so I never fall off. She's really smart! She bought me a smaller version of your fire bolt. Mummy says one day I can borrow it when I'm grown up. By then, you'll be back, Right Daddy?<em>

_7 more years till I can go to school like you! I wanna be in Gryffindor, like you and mummy! Mummy says you were really popular, and it was a dream that you picked her! She says Uncle Ron used to get mad at you lots, but I don't really understand why. Mummy yelled at him lots, but it was all in grownup words._

_Today, Uncle Ron says I'm like his daughter. If I'm like his daughter, then he's like my daddy… but I don't want him to be like that. You're the only daddy I'll ever have! My one and only._

_Daddy, when are you coming back? I miss you a lot. I want you to come back so we can be a family and do all family stuff like Molly and Fred (Uncle Rons and Aunt Luna's kids). I wish we could be like them. They look so happy, like their family is whole. I love Mummy, but sometimes I want a Daddy. You know? Mummy says it's time to eat now, so good bye Daddy! Come visit soon!_

_- Love, Ally _

_Deer Daddy!  
>I told you I would rite you a lettr al by myself! Im practcing my ABC's stil, but im not sur if it's gud enuff. Daddy, I hope your smiling rite now. Mummy says you had a realy grate smile, she says it gav her buttrflies. That's realy strange. Why did you let mummy swalow caterpillers? I don't tink thats very healthy. Today, mummy told me a story about you. She sais the dark lord killd you. Why did he do that, Daddy? Didn't he lyk you too? Mummy sais a lot of peopl liked you. Why not him? I gues he just wanted mummy for himself. Mummy sais a lot of boys liked hur, you wer jus the lucki one who catched her heart. I made a gross face wen she said that, Grownup love is wierd.<em>

_Daddy, dis is gonna be my last lettr. I don't hav any mor parchmnt left, I'll promise to rite to you when I can! Also, Daddy. My birtday is coming up soon, Can you come? For my birtday, I only want you! It wuld be the best birthday ever if you culd come. Then me, you and mummy can be a family! Plese ask God if you can. _

_Love, Ally _

Ally finished writing her letter, Her hand had started to cramp up and burn. She smiled, and slid it into an envelope which she proudly handed to her mother Hermione Potter.

"Mummy! Here's my letter for Daddy" Ally said, beaming happily as she ran off.

Hermione smiled, and shook her head. Lily had jet black hair, that was just as unruly as Harrys and she had Hermione's chocolate brown eyes and delicate facial features. She also had Harry's boldness but was as shy and passionate as Hermione when it came to things she cared about. In other words, she was the perfect balance of Hermione and Harry.

She put the newly written letter in a bigger ever-growing envelope of letters to Harry. Half were from her, the others from Lily. Slowly, she made her way to the sink after tucking Lily in, and struck a match. She watched it burn, its ember slowly eating up the match. She placed the envelopes of letters in the sink and threw the match in. Almost instantly, it caught fire and she watched the flames dance before her eyes. She felt a tear slip down her face and the smoke from the fire stung her eyes. She smiled sadly and watched the letters reduce itself into a pile of ashes that she would soon spread across his grave.

She tucked herself into bed, and dozed off into a dreamless sleep…

"MUMMY! MUMMY! WAKE UP!" Hermione opened her eyes to see a very excited Lily.

"Sweetie, What is it? " she said, groggily as she tried to wipe the sleep from her face.

"Daddy wrote! Daddy wrote to me, and he gave me this!" Lily said, lifting up a necklace. Hermione jolted awake and examined the necklace carefully. It was the necklace James had given to Lily. It was in the shape of a lily flower, and was an emerald green with a heart engraved into it. Hermione had seen it many times, it was suppose to go into her possession but it had disappeared along with Harry when he died.

Hermione slowly took the letter away and read what it said, smiling at Harry's messy upward scrawl.

"_Dear Lily_

_Hi there, sweetheart!  
>Do you know you're very good at spelling for a 4 year old. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains. I can only imagine at how smart you'll be when you get older. Hogwarts will get another Hermione Granger! *chuckle* Darling, I'm already so proud of you. I was proud of you the second I laid on you, in heaven. You look so much like your mother, but you have my messy hair. You are the perfect mix of me and Hermione, but you're already so unique.<em>

_Heaven is so beautiful, it's perfect. I get to see my Mom (the one you were named after), My dad, Sirius, and Remus (Teddy Lupin's father). I'm very happy here, No one here knows me as famous, It's what I've always wanted. You'll visit me here, someday. I don't think it'll be very soon though. It's very hard to get a hold of a camera here, I would've sent you a picture but God had the only camera here. I'll ask him again if I can send you a picture._

_Quidditch, huh? I knew you'd be like me, the second I laid eyes on you. Quidditch is fun, isn't it? It was my favourite, and the firebolt is my favourite broom. Please take care of it for me! Also, try to get your mother to play, She's terrified of heights. I think you can convince her Quidditch is fun! Is Ron mean to you, when he plays? Give him a run for his money! You've got Quidditch genes. I believe in you!_

_Your mummy was right, the dark Lord did kill me. But it was only because he was mad at me. It's very complicated to explain, but one day you'll find out the truth and you'll understand why I had to go so soon. I love you so much, my baby girl. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for your birthday, but this is my birthday wish to you. This is the necklace my father gave to my mother, It's very important to me. Can you take care of it for me? And then one day when we meet again, you can tell me about all the times you wore it. It was very lucky to my mother, and I know it'll bring you luck._

_I'll see you again one day. My darling, My angel, My beautiful precious daughter.  
>Please remember that Daddy loves you very much, and he'll see you again one day. If you're ever sad, please read this letter, You've made me very proud, baby girl. I couldn't stop smiling when I got your messages. <em>

_I love you_

_From, Daddy_

**THE END - **


End file.
